A Little Dream: Ronon Dex
by pinktink008
Summary: AU fluff piece. Ronon/OFC. Written in the first person. Part of my Stargate: Atlantis fluff series. Rated T just in case. WIP
1. Chapter 1

"A Little Dream: Ronon Dex"

**Disclaimer & Author's Notes:** I don't own _Stargate Atlantis_. Wish I did. But I'm enjoying playing in this world so please don't sue me. You won't get much anyway. I'm pretty poor. This is just another piece of fluff like "A Little Dream: John Sheppard". I'd originally been struck by the idea to write a fluff piece about Ronon Dex but that plot bunny ran away while another muse hit me over the head with some snippets of fluff for John and an OFC. So here's my attempt at the same but with Ronon as our leading man. You may notice I keep these OFC's rather 'nondescript' and that's for the reader's benefit. Hopefully this way you can insert yourself in the story instead. I don't know how long the fluff pieces will last but we'll see how it goes. Here's a little first person Ronon/OFC fluff. Enjoy! And if you do enjoy, please send me a little review. I always squee when I get one.

* * *

To say that I'm smitten with him would be an understatement. And it would actually sound pretty silly too. Still I've been walking around with a serious unrequited 'thing' for Ronon Dex since he first arrived here. I see him and I lose it. I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't speak. I can't move. All I can do is stare. Which isn't a bad thing since Ronon's definitely nice to look at.

Of course I have about a snowball's chance in hell with him and I'm fully aware of that fact. Basically the entire female population on Atlantis want Ronon. And probably some of the men too. Okay, so Dr. Tonya Westley has a girlfriend back on Earth but otherwise ... Even the women that are married watch him walk into a room. So do the ones with boyfriends although to be fair it's clear all of those women are faithful to their significant others. But the single female population is another story.

Well, with the holidays coming up, it seems like a lot of people have been requesting leave to go home to Earth. There was going to still be a crew on Atlantis, of course, but it was pretty much on a voluntary basis. I have family back home but things have been rough there for awhile so I jump at the chance to stay behind. I exchange gifts with a few people before they leave and then settle in for my shift in the Gateroom.

While I know that this galaxy doesn't celebrate Christmas (although I think some of the people we've run into from other planets probably have some similar holiday), it still feels like everyone is taking a break for the holidays. There are two of us manning the consoles right now but we're still able to hold down the fort and get in a few games of tic-tac-toe. It's nice to have a laid-back day for once. Because heaven knows those are few and far between on Atlantis! Tomorrow is Christmas Day and I'm actually 'off' which I think could be nice. My friends are gone so I figure that I can just spend the day reading or something, get a little 'me time' in.

The shift is uneventful and before I know it I'm shuffling off to the mess hall for a bite to eat. I'm pretty distracted though and barely pay enough attention to get my food and to then find a table to sit. It's just so rare to get some downtime around here that I really don't know what I'm going to do with myself for the rest of the day or tomorrow for that matter. I'm still lost in thought as I sit there, not really eating the food I've taken. I nibble at it because I'm a little hungry but that's it. I'm in the middle of considering a really long bath – with bubbles since someone managed to buy me some for Christmas! – when I hear a tray hit the table where I'm sitting.

_Now that's just rude_, I think, ready to speak up when I hear a deep, rough voice speak to me.

"Is this seat taken?"

I look up, my breath catching in my throat. _Oh, here we go_. "Uh ..."

"I guess not."

The smile that Ronon gives me makes me blush softly. I feel that heat in my cheeks and know that I'm most definitely blushing although I wonder if Ronon even notices. I give him a little smile back and then turn my attention to my neglected food. I want to kick myself for not being better at small talk. I'm shy and have never been good at striking up conversations with just anyone at any time. 

When I manage to lift my head enough to look anywhere, I see colleagues looking at me in surprise. Or maybe they're actually looking at Ronon that way for sitting with me. I can't be sure because I don't look at them long enough to figure it out. And Ronon is looking at me, even while eating, it seems. My appetite is pretty much gone at this point. How can I eat in front of him? Especially when my stomach is doing somersaults. Not exactly conducive for eating.

I suddenly get up from the table, not even giving Ronon a nod. In fact, I don't say anything to him as I gather up my tray and get ready to head out. I dump my uneaten food, set my dishes in the proper places and set down my tray. I bump into someone on the way out of the mess hall. It might have been Colonel Sheppard but I don't know for sure because I haven't looked up since leaving the table. I've never been good with dealing with the opposite sex and never grew out of that phase either like everyone had promised me.

I stop in the hall, trying to catch my breath now. It's amazing how that little sprint leaves me with a rapid heartbeat and difficulty breathing. Or at least I tell myself it was the sprint because otherwise I'm this messed up from being near Ronon and I want to believe that I can be a normal human being around him once and awhile. My thoughts get interrupted though when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's a big, strong hand and I involuntarily let out this little scream, well it's more like a yelp, before I even manage to look up to see who it is.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh ..."

Ronon smiles at me and takes his hand off of my shoulder. He looks like he hesitates for a moment with pulling his hand away and then just stares at me. My head is already enough of a mess. I don't want to read into his behavior any more than necessary but it's difficult with him looking at me like that not to want to believe it's because he thinks I'm attractive or something.

"You work in the Gateroom, right?"

I swallow hard and nod. I should have known better. He's just going to ask me about something to do with the Gateroom or something like that. Right?

"I've seen you around there. Why didn't you go back to Earth? I noticed your friends did."

I have to try to keep from letting my jaw drop to the floor. How does Ronon even know who my friends are in the first place? And he knows that they went back to Earth? All I can do is shrug though. My mouth's too dry for me to actually form a sentence right now.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Uh ... yeah." Well it's a start, right?

Ronon seems to consider that a moment, looking me over in the process and I feel like maybe he's mentally undressing me although that can't be possible. I wouldn't even know what that's supposed to 'feel' like anyway. A guy has never, ever looked at me like that. I've always been considered to quiet and mousy for most men's tastes. Plus I've never been one for makeup or any of that pretty, frilly stuff. So I always blend into a crowd which is easier for me considering the fact that I'm just not very good in social settings.

"So you didn't answer my question."

"Oh ... yeah ..." What was the question again? Of course I'm not going to ask him that or I'd look like an idiot. Then again, I realize I probably sound like an idiot already so it wouldn't actually hurt Ronon's perception of me in anyway. "My family and I ... It's a long story."

"So you don't celebrate ... Christmas?" Ronon has to almost search for the word before saying it.

"No, I do. I just haven't celebrated it with my family for quite awhile," I say with a shrug. Slowly it seems easier to talk to him. I usually need to 'warm up' to anyone I talk to anyway but it seems a bit easier to talk to Ronon than most people. Maybe because I figure he'd actually rather listen than talk himself.

"Why?"

I'm a little taken aback by how blunt he is and I shrug. "They don't like some of the choices I've made or some of the friends I have," I say with a nod. It's the truth but it's vague so I feel safe. I don't think there's anyone on Atlantis that really knows why I don't talk much with my parents anymore. I'm not going to just tell Ronon either.

"What did you do that would drive your family apart?"

Those words sting as much as if Ronon had slapped me. I take a deep breath and then just turn to walk away. I'm not going to talk about it anymore but then he catches my wrist and holds on tightly. Unless I want him to yank me back, I know I'm going to have to stay put and talk. When I look at him, I see what I think is worry on his face, concern over me. But that can't be right because why would he be worried about me? Still I swear that's what I see.

"What?" I ask. My voice sounds hoarse and I realize that there's tears welling up in my eyes, blurring my vision now.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Ronon eyes me up and down again. "You don't look fine."

I roll my eyes and try to get my hand away from him. "I don't want to talk about my family, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Not out here," I softly say. I'm staring at my feet and with my other hand, I wipe away a few tears. "Just not out here."

Ronon lets go of my hand and nods. "Okay."

I look up at him and sigh. Without saying anything I start for my quarters and know that Ronon is going to follow me. I don't know what it is but I feel like I might be able to tell him anything. If anything, it'll just feel good to finally get it off my chest. Kate Heightmeyer doesn't know any of this but I'm going to sit down and tell Ronon everything. It's pretty crazy but it feels right. I don't know why but I know without any worry that I can trust him. Completely.

* * *

**A/N:** Very different so far from my other fluff piece but this OFC decided to go in a different direction so I know for sure that there's more to this story than the last one. But hopefully it'll still be fun and entertaining. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not where I thought my story was going but it's where my muse is taking me. Hopefully it's still interesting. I don't want it to not be fun. Fluff will come, people. Fluff will come. I like writing the fluff. L 

* * *

I barely hear the door close behind Ronon but I know he's still there, still following me. Why? I'm not entirely sure but I'm going with it. He seems interested in hearing about me, about my family situation but I'm still unsure. I do, however, figure it might be easier to talk to him than anyone else since I doubt he's going to tell anyone anything about me or my situation so it makes it easier. I'm not used to being the subject of gossip. Most people, most of my life, have just ignored the fact that I'm even in the room.

I sit down at the foot of my bed, staring at my feet. My boots could probably use a little shine but I'm really not worried about it. It's just something to get my mind off of the thoughts already floating around there. There's so much going on in my head that I honestly can't think straight. Too much chaos at once. I know it's going to take a minute to sort through everything. Even without looking up, I know that Ronon is sitting in the chair by the desk in my room, facing me. He's probably watching me but I don't look at him.

"Okay, so what happened to you?" Ronon's blunt but completely, disarmingly honest.

I slowly look up and shrug. There's a lump in my throat and I'm not sure I can speak yet. After clearing my throat, I start off at this spot on the wall just beyond him as I start to talk. And once the words start flowing, I find it's easy to just let it all out. "When I was 10 years old, an uncle ... Well, he touched me inappropriately," I say with a little shrug. Not because I'm indifferent about it but because I don't know how else to explain it. "I went to my parents about it and they refused to believe me but even at 10 years old, I asserted myself as much as possible and refused to spend any time with the man. Turns out he'd been doing it to all my cousins too but our parents didn't want to believe us. Once I turned 18, after graduating from high school, I took off clear across the country to go to college. A lot of my friends were either surfers, skateboarders, people that were into the whole punk rock scene or they were just different. My roommate and best friend was a lesbian. My parents freaked out about it, thinking I was doing drugs and going to orgies and all kinds of craziness. They blamed me for it too, that I'd started making up stories when I was a little girl and that my stories made my cousins make things up. They said that they weren't going to allow me in their house until I apologized for that and until they were able to take me to a church to be rebaptized because I obviously had the Devil in me. When my little brother came out, admitting that for years he'd know that he was gay, my parents blamed me again. They pretty much disowned my brother and I. He moved out by me since I had no reason to go home again or anything. Then, after college, I found myself being given the opportunity to work for the government and again my parents had a fit. They didn't see how I was making good choices for a 'respectable girl', that I should be trying to find a nice guy to settle down with. Pretty much anything I do is wrong in their eyes and they're always right and until I admit that, they don't want me around. And well I don't want to be around them if they're going to be like that. They don't want to have anything to do with my brother either but he's happier now. He would have been the only reason I'd have gone back to Earth for Christmas but I've sent him letters, explained that what I'm doing is important so he understands."

Ronon nods a little bit. I can see he's trying to process it all so I just sit there in silence, waiting for some kind of a reaction.

"So are your parents religious then?"

I have to bite back my laugh and shake my head. "Far from it, unless they went out and found religion after I left home," I say with a little shrug. "They always said that they hated organized religion but I suppose they had to say something when they decided they didn't want me around."

Ronon shakes his head a little, a disbelieving look on his face. "They didn't believe you when your cousins even said something about your uncle."

I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a statement or a question so I just nod. "Yeah, he was considered a good guy. Everyone in the family loved him. And I guess he just used that to his advantage."

"Does he have kids?"

I make a face, my nose wrinkling a bit. I probably look like I just sucked on a lemon or something. "Two daughters," I say with a little sigh. "He did it to them too." That's when the tears start. It's always hurt to think of what he'd done to me but knowing that he did it to his own little girls and that no one believed us, that he got away with it for years hit me harder.

Ronon seems to growl softly at that. He looks like he wants to punch something and I don't blame him. I feel like that almost every day. I just don't look like it to anyone who even knows me well. I just nod, acknowledging that I understand the emotions that perhaps Ronon's feeling right now.

"Yeah, well, that's why I don't go home. I don't have much to go home to," I say with a little shrug. My voice is shaky and I wipe away a few tears. Then I stare at my hands which are folded now in my lap.

"Someone should ..."

"Yeah, I know."

Ronon seems to growl again and I'm almost afraid he's going to punch a hole in my wall now. He gets up and starts to pace the length of the room. I'm glad that he's never even had the chance to meet someone in my family. I think right now he'd want to rip their arms off and beat them with their own limbs. I take a deep breath and it seems to get his attention.

"How could someone do that to someone else? How could they not ..."

"I don't know," I say with a little shrug. I stand up now and without knowing why, I stand in Ronon's way so he can't pace the length of my room again. "My uncle is sick. I understand that now and I know my parents don't see it. I don't really think I even blame them anymore. I just don't ... care."

Ronon nods, stopped now in front of me. Before I know what's happening he's cupping the side of my face. My eyes flutter a little and he's leaning in. My heart is racing and I know he's about to kiss me. And then ... Nothing. Atlantis is on alert, something about Wraith ships headed our way. Ronon and I are out the door before we can say another word to each other.

_Not a dull moment around here_, I bitterly think, heading to the Gateroom where I know I'll be needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So sorry that it took me so long to get a new chapter up. Had to wait for my muse to smack me upside the head with this. ;) Hopefully it's still interesting and fun and lives up to any expectations. I've loved the reviews I've gotten and hope that I don't disappoint anyone. I'm not sure how long this will end up being but it'll probably be a few more chapters at least. :)

* * *

Two long weeks pass before Ronon even says anything to me again. In his defense, he'd been rather busy, going off world and all of that. Still whenever he's on Atlantis, he seems to actively avoid me. Finally, I just can't take it anymore. I need to know what I've done wrong. It's hard enough for most people from Earth to process the kind of 'bomb' that I had dropped on Ronon so I have no idea how a Satedan has been handling it. But I want to find out.

"Hey," I say, moving into the room where Ronon had just been sparring with Teyla. She has already left so it's just me and him right now.

Ronon looks over at me and gives me a nod but doesn't say anything. I'm not sure to take that as a good sign or not. I tentatively move a little farther into the room. I find myself leaning against the nearest wall, needing the support it provides to keep me on my feet, and my arms are crossed across my chest as I watch him.

"What did you want?" Ronon says, his back to me as he puts some things away.

I close my eyes and sigh. I realize this was a mistake. There's no way he could want 'damaged goods' and that was if Ronon even wanted me in the first place. "Nothing, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"Don't go."

I jump at the sound of his voice now. I had just gotten the courage up to move away from the wall and when he asks me to stay, I don't know what to do. I lean against the wall again and nod when he looks at me now. I can't seem to find my voice enough to say 'okay' to him so I'm glad that he's turned to look at me now.

Ronon smiles at me, looking me up and down and I feel myself tremble a little at that. He's looked at me like that before and I find myself wondering what he sees when he looks at me. I don't recall him paying this much attention to anyone else on Atlantis or at least not like this. My head's already a chaotic mess and Ronon certainly helping that any.

"So how, uh, how have you been?"

Ronon smiles at the way I stutter right now and I feel myself blush fiercely. That warmth in my cheeks means they're at least a light pink now if not worse. He just smiles more at that, making me look down at my feet for a moment. I, again, notice that I should probably shine my boots but I just haven't gotten around to it yet.

"Busy," he finally says.

"Yeah," I say, nodding. I'm so eloquent, I know.

"You?"

Ronon's moving closer to me and my heart is hammering in my chest. There's a lump in my throat and I swallow hard to try to get rid of it. All I can manage is this goofy smile and a little shrug. He smiles back at me though so I don't feel entirely stupid. Finally I clear my throat and manage to make my voice work.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Ronon looks surprised by how bold I'm being and his smile gets even wider now which makes my stomach do a somersault. He shrugs this time and sits down on a bench which puts us closer to eye level than we are when we're both standing up. I, however, don't move since my legs don't seem to want to cooperate right now. Instead my stance relaxes, my arms fall to my sides and my head turns in his direction to watch him.

"No," Ronon finally says. "Why would I?"

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. It sounds lame as the words come out of my mouth but before I know it, I keep talking. "It's been two weeks and you haven't even said hello to me in the halls or anything. I just figured you were upset with me or just too weirded out by what I told you to talk to me."

"So why did you come here?"

"I ..." Honestly, because I want answers but beyond that, I really don't know what drove me to finally just come here to talk to him which is what Ronon wants to really know. "I don't know. I just wanted to ... I guess I needed to hear you say that you don't think I'm a freak or something."

There's a softness to Ronon's face as he looks at me now and he stands up to walk over to me. Before I realize what's happening, he cups the side of my face with his hand and smiles down at me. His thumb brushes my cheek a little and I 'mmm', licking my lips softly as I stare at him. One of my hands move up to his and I seem to hold on to his hand as he cups my face which makes his smile brighten a bit.

"You're not a freak," he says, his voice sounding a bit deeper as he speaks softly to me. "You're quite amazing actually."

_Oh. My. God. Someone pinch me_, I think. And I would have pinched myself if I didn't think I'd look silly. Instead I avert my eyes a bit and feel that blush returning to my cheeks with a vengeance. I feel like I can't breath as my eyes slowly shift back towards Ronon's gaze. The intensity in his eyes almost makes my knees buckle and my hand reflexively holds on to his wrist tightly in case I really do just lose it.

My eyes flutter as he leans in closer. I silently pray that none of the warning alarms goes off this time because I want this to happen. I don't want it to be cut short by anything. I sigh a little as Ronon's lips hover over mine now.

"Hey, Ronon," a voice calls. It's John Sheppard and as soon as he sees what he's walked in on, he turns to get ready to leave. "Sorry, I'll just leave you two alone."

I look over and sigh, figuring the moment is ruined now. But when I look back at Ronon, his hand has moved to my chin to turn my face up towards his and this time his lips finally make contact with mine. My head is swimming as my lips follow his lead. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds but it feels like an eternity to me. And then it hits me. Just what in the world does this mean?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh my, this hasn't been updated in awhile. I'm so sorry about that. But my muse is back and so I have a new chapter. There's still no real plot to any of this and we're moving into fluff territory again but I'm hoping it's all still a fun read. I'll have to try to write a bit now and then for this and my John Sheppard fluff. They're fun for me to write and it seems they're fun reads so I'll see what I can do. Until then, enjoy this update!

* * *

I was surprised when Ronon asked me to dinner. Of course, it would just mean grabbing something at the mess hall and trying to find a quiet spot to eat but that didn't bother me. I liked the idea that he'd asked me to sit with him for a meal. It had been a couple of days since he'd kissed me but I didn't think anything of Ronon and I not making any plans. I was busy working in the Gateroom and I knew he was busy training some of the Marines that just arrived on Atlantis. But one day, he stopped by the Gateroom to ask me to dinner and I was excited to say the least.

So I head to my quarters after my shift in the Gateroom with a bit of a bounce to my step. I should be trying to get some sleep as I have an early shift the next day but I know Ronon should be by at any moment to get me so sleep is the least of my concerns. I don't have time to do much but I do let my hair down, brushing it out so at least it looks presentable. I'm putting on a light coat of lipgloss, trying to be 'girly', when I hear my door open.

I look over my shoulder and smile, seeing Ronon walking in. He's awkwardly holding a bouquet of flowers out for me but I think it's sweet. At least he tried, although I do wonder just where he got the flowers from in the first place.

"These are for you," he says, smiling a little as he hands the flowers off to me.

I softly laugh and look around for something to put them in after taking them from him. I don't have a vase but I find a glass to fill with some water to place them in. "They're beautiful," I say, smiling brightly as I take a little sniff of the flowers. They smell as beautiful as they look and I place them in the glass and then set them down on the table next to my bed. "Thank you."

"I got them from someone in the botany department," he says with a shrug.

I notice that he seems nervous or at least feels awkward right now and a smile a little at that. It's cute to see Ronon a little thrown off by a situation that seems so normal. I've noticed that in a fight or any situation like that he seems to cool and collected but trying to take me to dinner, he seems awkward and a bit unsure of himself. I nod though at what he says, knowing I was wondering that myself. Ronon's not one to beat around the bush about things so I'm not surprised that he just offers up that information.

"You look different," he says. He even cocks his head a bit to the side in this inquiring kind of way. It's like Ronon is trying to figure out just what it is that is so 'different' about me right now.

I just shrug, not sure what he means. I mean my hair is down now and I do have a bit of makeup on (which is pretty unusual for me) but that can't really change my appearance that much. Although maybe that's not what he means. He's so hard to read so I'm not sure just what he might be talking about.

Finally Ronon shrugs a bit and offers up his arm. He does it awkwardly and like he had to think about it, which I notice. "Ready to go?" he asks.

I smile and nod, laughing a little. I have to figure that John perhaps tried to give Ronon a few 'pointers' before this dinner. Maybe a few others as well. I don't know but it's cute to see him trying to be such a gentleman right now. I figure there's a gentleness beneath all that 'gruff' though but it's sweet to see it right now. "I could eat," I say with a soft laugh.

Ronon nods, smiling a little. It's a bit crooked but it's there. "So you liked the flowers?" he asks as we start to walk out of my quarters. "Sheppard said you might."

"I thought he might have tried giving you pointers," I say with a laugh, shrugging. I'm softly holding his forearm as we walk and I notice a few glances our way as Ronon and I walk slowly through the halls to head for the mess hall. "They were nice but you didn't have to do that."

Ronon nods a bit, like he was taking that information in. "And you like this, right? Walking like this with me?"

I laugh a bit louder now and rest my head for just a brief moment on his arm. Then I look up at him, smiling brightly. "Yes, very much so."

"Okay, good."

The rest of the walk is rather quiet but that's okay. It feels like a good kind of silence, like even in the silence we're getting to know each other. It's odd but I like it. And it has me curious about just what this dinner is going to hold. And just what might come from all of this.


End file.
